08 Marca 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.50 A teraz Susan (32) - serial komediowy, USA 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Gwiezdna Farma - serial animowany, Kanada 9.05 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach- felieton 10.00 Zdarzyło się jutro (11) - serial kryminalny, USA 10.50 Mamy dziecko - magazyn poradnikowy 11.10 Klub samotnych serc - magazyn 11.35 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Samo życie - reportaż 12.45 Klan (317) - telenowela 13.10 Mischa Maisky gra Bacha - koncert 13.25 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny 13.40 Wędrowiec - czyli podroże małe i duże 13.45 Bocznymi drogami: U Lachów w Podegrodziu - magazyn 14.10 Wędrowiec - czyli podróże małe i duże 14.15 Skarby ziemi: Diamenty (2/6) - serial dok., USA 14.40 Unterwegs mit Susanne (1) - kurs języka niemieckiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 15.20 Euroexpress 15.30 Oblicza mediów 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja -magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior- program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (318) - telenowela 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1079) - telenowela, USA 18.30 Widziałam - program publicystyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Okruchy życia: Ósmy dzień - film obycz., Francja 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów - skróty 0.05 Gorąco polecam: Teresa - dramat obycz., Francja 1.30 Widziałam - program public. 1.55 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 2.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Projektantki (Designing Women) (64) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. David Turner, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 09.00 Czarne chmury (9/10): Zaręczyny - serial przygodowy, Polska 1973, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Leonard Pietraszak, Ryszard Pietruski, Edmund Fetting, Stanisław Niwiński (50 min) 10.00 Sławni i bogaci (7/13): Jackie Colins - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 10.25 Na pełnym morzu (Rederiet/High Seas) (48,49) - serial obyczajowy, Szwecja 1994, reż. Karin Falck, wyk. Gösta Prüzelius, Gaby Stenberg, Suzanne Reuter, Mikael Samuelsson (84 min) 12.00 Tajemnicze życie wielorybów - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 12.45 A to historia: Wielka Gala Polskiego Kabaretu i Estrady (1) - PROGRAM artystyczny (stereo) 14.05 Anatol (6/26) - serial animowany, Kanada 1996 (22 min) (dubbing) 14.30 Truskawkowe studio - program dla dzieci 15.00 W labiryncie (101/120): Nagroda - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1990, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Marek Kodrat, Dariusz Kordek, Marta Klubowicz, Renata Pękul (26 min) 15.30 Tele Millennium - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (Party of Five) (104) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1998, reż. Lou Antonio, wyk. Matthew Fox, Scott Wolf, Neve Campbell, Lacey Chabert (45 min) 17.00 Polaków portret własny - program publicystyczny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci: Nieważna płeć, kiedy masz sieć - magazyn komputerowy (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Popielcowa środa 20.00 Ekspres reporterów 20.35 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów - mecz Bayern Monachium - Real Madryt przerwie meczu: ok. 21.30 Panorama 22.50 Panorama 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Sport telegram 23.15 Walka o wolność (2/3): Berlin - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 00.05 Wiadomość dla córki (Message To My Daughter) - film obyczajowy, USA 1973, reż. Robert Michael Lewis, wyk. Bonnie Bedelia, Kitty Winn, Neva Patterson, Mark Slade (71 min) 01.20 Światowa piłka - magazyn piłkarski 01.45 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy 07.25 (WP) Bajka o bajkach - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Kot Billy - serial animowany 08.00 Program na bis 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Labirynty kultury - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Testament wieków 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) FIFA Magazine 13.30 (WP) Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 14.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 15.30 Zgadula - program dla dzieci 16.00 A ja rosnę - program Bożeny Klimus 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 Molly - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 Program sportowy 17.30 Magazyn beskidzki - program redakcji bielskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Bajka o bajkach - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Plastelinki - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Bajka o bajkach - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Porozmawiajmy - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 00.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Szaleję za tobą (Mad About You) (58) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-97, reż. Danny Jacobson/Jeffrey Lane, wyk. Paul Reiser, Helen Hunt, Lisa Kudrow, Anne Ramsay (25 min) 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Faceci w czerni (Men In Black - The Series) (9) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 08.00 Voltron (19) - serial animowany, Japonia 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 08.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (59) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-94, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Marilu Henner, Hal Holbroke (25 min) 09.00 Na własnych śmieciach (On Our Own) (1/20) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-95, wyk. Ralph Louis Harris, JoJo Smollett, Jazz Smollett, Jussie Smollett (25 min) 09.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (38) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (45 min) (powt.) 10.30 Luz Maria (69) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Renegat (Renegade) (94) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Branscombe Richmond, Kathleen Kinmont (45 min) 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 Graczykowie (14) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 14.00 Gospodarz - teleturniej 14.30 Motowiadomości 15.00 Batman w dwadzieścia lat później (Batman Beyond) (13) - serial animowany, USA 1995 (25 min) (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (82) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Dean Cain, Teri Hatcher, Lane Smith, Michael Landes (50 min) 16.45 Alvaro (Era Una Vez...) (70) - telenowela, Brazylia 1998, reż. Jorge Fernando, wyk. Herson Capri, Drica Moraes, Andrea Beltrao, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (70) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (39) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (28) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyka Janda, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 20.30 Frisco Kid - komedia, USA 1979, reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Gene Wilder, Harrison Ford, William Smith, Ramon Bieri (115 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.40 Przyjaciele (Friends) (70) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Lisa Kudrow, Matthew LeBlanc (25 min) 23.10 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.15 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.30 Prognoza pogody 23.35 Polityczne graffiti 23.50 Świat według Kiepskich (29) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okik Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (25 min) 00.20 Super Express TV 00.35 Historia Jimi Hendrixa (Jimi Hendrix Story) - film dokumentalny, USA 1973 (105 min) 02.20 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 07.15 Trzy małe duszki (48) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Przygody Animków (67) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Super Świnka (41) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Młody Robin Hood (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Kamila (74) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Kłamstwo i miłość (5) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.40 Anna (59) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Labirynt namiętności (26) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.55 Pepsi chart - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.55 Trzy małe duszki (48) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Przygody Animków (67) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Super Świnka (41) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (300) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Ich czworo i pies (20) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 16.15 Pełna chata (136) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila (75) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Labirynt namiętności (27) - telenowela, Meksyk 20.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (88) - serial obyczajowy, USA 21.30 Merlose Place (147) - serial obyczajowy, USA 22.30 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Męskie sprawy (Secret Lives of Man) (3) - serial komediowy, USA 00.00 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 08.00 Życie jak poker (48) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe (Due South) (48) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 09.50 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica (48) - serial animowany 11.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker (48) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 13.00 Antonella (138) - telenowela 14.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica (48) - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella (138) - telenowela 16.50 Na południe (Due South) (48) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 17.45 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 18.00 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 18.30 Życie jak poker (48) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Nie z tego świata - serial komediowy, USA 1987, wyk. Maureen Flanningan, Donna Pescow, Joe Alaskey, Christina Nigra (25 min) 20.00 Nauka chodzenia (Glory Days) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Johannes Fabrick, wyk. Mark Keller, Sophie Schutt, Hardy Kruger (95 min) 21.45 Wzywam dr. Brucknera 2 - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Bernhard Schir, Jan Sosniok, Gundula Rapsch, Ercan Ozcelik (45 min) 22.40 Dziennik 22.55 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.10 Zimny twardziel (One Tough Basterd) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Kurt Wimmer, wyk. Brian Bosworth, Bruce Payne, Jeff Kober, Deborah Worthing (95 min) 00.50 Dziennik 01.05 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.15 Życie jak poker (48) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 01.45 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 02.15 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 03.15 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 03.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 09.05 Klan (312) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) 09.30 Ala i As: O czym tyka zegar? - program dla dzieci (powt.) 10.00 Bank nie z tej ziemi (9/13): Łowicki łącznik - serial komediowy, Polska 1994, reż. Maciej Ziębiński, wyk. Małgorzata Foremiak, Barbara Krafftówna, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Wojciech Pokora (48 min) (powt.) 11.00 Forum Polonijne - program publicystyczny (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Galeria: Zapusty - Szapsk - reportaż Justyny Ziółkowskiej i Mai Kossakowskiej (powt.) 12.45 Klan (312) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka (powt.) 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.55 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej (powt.) 14.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.30 Oto Polska - program Piotra Jaźwińskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Uczmy się polskiego (27): Proszę o spokój! 15.40 Poradnik bałaganiarza: Domowa apteczka - program Magdaleny Śledzińskiej 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As: Komputerowe czary - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.45 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 18.10 Magazyn informacji turystycznej 18.30 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (312) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Krecik - serial animowany, Czechosłowacja (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Polonica: Tajemnice Sahary (Secrets of Sahara) (3/7) - serial przygodowy, Włochy/Niemcy/Francja/W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Alberto Negrin, wyk. Michael York, Ben Kingsley, James Farentino, Andie McDowell (53 min) 21.00 Forum Polonijne - odpowiedzi na pytania 21.15 Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi: Soyka Trio Plus - przeboje. 21.55 Anima (2): Zbigniew Rybczyński - felieton Jerzego Armaty 22.15 Wieści polonijne 22.25 Modlitwa - program Marii Zmarz-Koczanowicz 22.50 Panorama 23.05 Forum - program publicystyczny 23.50 Pegaz tygodnia - magazyn publicystyczny 00.05 Monitor Wiadomości 00.35 Magazyn informacji turystycznej (powt.) 00.55 Klan (312) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Krecik - serial animowany, Czechosłowacja (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Polonica: Tajemnice Sahary (Secrets of Sahara) (3/7) - serial przygodowy, Włochy/Niemcy/Francja/W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Alberto Negrin, wyk. Michael York, Ben Kingsley, James Farentino, Andie McDowell (53 min) (powt.) 03.00 Forum Polonijne - odpowiedzi na pytania (powt.) 03.15 Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi: Soyka Trio Plus - przeboje (powt.) 04.00 Anima (2): Zbigniew Rybczyński - felieton Jerzego Armaty (powt.) 04.20 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.40 Sport telegram (powt.) 04.50 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 05.00 Forum - program publicystyczny (powt.) 05.45 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) Polsat 2 6.00 Przytul mnie 7.00 Junior 7.30 Dżana 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Hello Lady Lynn - serial anim. 9.00 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 9.30 Latający dom - serial 10.00 M.A.S.H. - serial 10.30 Strażnik Teksasu - serial 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 13.30 Rock MKK 14.00 Szok blok 14.30 Rock MKK 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Hello Lady Lynn - serial anim. 17.40 Garfield - serial 18.05 Strażnik Teksasu - serial 19.00 Piosenka na życzenie 20.00 Super Express TV 20.15 Konieczność - film fab. USA 22.00 M.A.S.H. - serial 22.30 Dopaść Gottlego - dramat sens. USA (1994) 0.10 Przytul mnie 1.10 Piosenka na życzenie 2.15 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1993, wyk. Anne Curry, Allan Royal, Rene Frank, Renske van der Zee (25 min) 06.25 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties (25 min) 06.50 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 07.35 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 08.20 Z ust do ust - serial dla młodzieży, Australia, wyk. Martin Henderson, Mick Innes, Alan Lovell, Jessica Napier (25 min) 08.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku - filmy animowane 09.30 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 09.55 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992, wyk. Jason Alisharan, Rachel Blanchard, Ross Hull, Nathaniel Moreau (25 min) 10.20 Prawnicy - serial obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1997, wyk. Rita Wolf, Sean Arnold, David Bark-Jones, Kate Buffery (50 min) 11.10 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 11.55 Teleshopping 12.30 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 13.15 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1993, wyk. Anne Curry, Allan Royal, Rene Frank, Renske van der Zee (25 min) 13.40 Z ust do ust - serial dla młodzieży, Australia, wyk. Martin Henderson, Mick Innes, Alan Lovell, Jessica Napier (25 min) 14.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku - filmy animowane 15.05 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 15.30 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992, wyk. Jason Alisharan, Rachel Blanchard, Ross Hull, Nathaniel Moreau (25 min) 16.00 Potwór z bagien - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, wyk. Mark Lindsay Chapman, Dick Durock, Kevin Quigley, Scott Garrison (25 min) 16.25 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 17.15 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 18.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Nie z tego świata - serial komediowy, USA 1987, wyk. Maureen Flanningan, Donna Pescow, Joe Alaskey, Christina Nigra (25 min) 20.00 Nauka chodzenia (Glory Days) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Johannes Fabrick, wyk. Mark Keller, Sophie Schutt, Hardy Kruger (95 min) (stereo) 21.45 Wzywam dr. Brucknera 2 - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Bernhard Schir, Jan Sosniok, Gundula Rapsch, Ercan Ozcelik (45 min) 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.05 Sexplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 23.20 Murder Call - serial kryminalny, Australia 1997, wyk. Lucy Bell, Peter Mochrie (45 min) 00.10 Pogoda dla bogaczy - serial obyczajowy, USA 1976, wyk. Peter Strauss, Nick Nolte, Susan Blakely, Edward Asner (45 min) 01.00 City Life - serial obyczajowy, 1996, wyk. Michelle Huirama, Peter Muller, Katrina Brown, John Freeman (45 min) 01.45 Nauka chodzenia (Glory Days) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Johannes Fabrick, wyk. Mark Keller, Sophie Schutt, Hardy Kruger (95 min) (powt.) (stereo) 03.20 Murder Call - serial kryminalny, Australia 1997, wyk. Lucy Bell, Peter Mochrie (45 min) 04.05 Pogoda dla bogaczy - serial obyczajowy, USA 1976, wyk. Peter Strauss, Nick Nolte, Susan Blakely, Edward Asner (50 min) 04.50 Teleshopping Canal + 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 7.40 Minisport + 7.45 Łapu-capu 7.50 Aktualności filmowe 8.00 Kotopies - serial anim. (K) 8.25 Red line - film akcji USA (K) 10.05 Szpieg z przypadku - komedia USA (K) 11.40 Moja miłość - komedia romant. USA (K) 13.30 Australia i Nowa Zelandia - przyroda I ludzie - serial dok. (K) 14.30 A to histeria! - serial anim. (K) 15.00 Pani Bovary to ja - film psych. pol. (K) 16.20 Deser: Napad (K) 16.35 Big Lebowski - komedia USA (K) 18.30 Kotopies - serial anim. (K) 18.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial anim. (K) 19.00 Diabetski młyn 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski młyn 19.40 Łapu-capu 19.45 Minisport + 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 Kodeks zbrodni - film sens. USA (K) 21.30 Beavis i Butt-Head - film anim. (K) 21.55 Superdeser (K) 22.30 Łatwa forsa - komedia USA (k) 0.05 Biuro na tranzystorach - komedia USA (K) 1.45 Jak w masce - film obycz. USA (K) 3.20 Niebezpieczne miasto - film sens. USA (K) 5.05 Dzieci gorszego Boga - melodramat USA (K) (K) - prog. kodowany HBO 06.30 George prosto z drzewa (George of the Jungle) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Sam Weisman, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Leslie Mann, Thomas Haden Church, John Cleese (87 min) 08.00 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Julia Roberts - magazyn filmowy 08.30 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Harrison Ford - magazyn filmowy 09.00 Trzech mężczyzn i noga (Three Man and a Leg) - komedia, Włochy 1997, reż. Giacomo, wyk. Aldo II, Giovanni II, Carlo Croccolo, Maria-Pia Casilio (100 min) 10.40 Aligator z bagien - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 11.35 Kanał - film wojenny, Polska 1956, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Wieńczysław Gliński, Tadeusz Janczar, Teresa Iżewska, Emil Karewicz (90 min) 13.10 Kto, gdzie, z kim? (Trojan War) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. George Huang, wyk. Will Friedle, Jennifer Love Hewitt, Marley Shelton (80 min) 14.35 Kłopotliwy więzień (Treehouse Hostage) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Joey Zimmerman, Todd Bosely, Kristopher Kachurak, Jim Varney (87 min) 16.05 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 16.30 Dłoń nad kołyską (The Hand that Rocks the Cradle) - thriller, USA 1992, reż. Curtis Hanson, wyk. Annabella Sciorra, Rebecca De Mornay, Matt McCoy, Ernie Hudson (106 min) 18.20 Randka z księciem (Meet Prince Charming) - komedia, USA 1999, reż. Brett Parker, wyk. Vincent Angell, Tia Carrere, David Charvet, Ian Gomez (90 min) 20.00 Romy i Michele na zjeździe absolwentów (Romy and Michelle's High School Reunion) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. David Mirkin, wyk. Mira Sorvino, Lisa Kudrow, Janeane Garofalo, Alan Cumming (91 min) 21.30 George prosto z drzewa (George of the Jungle) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Sam Weisman, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Leslie Mann, Thomas Haden Church, John Cleese (87 min) 23.00 Wojna płci (The Opposite of Sex) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Don Roos, wyk. Christina Ricci, Martin Donovan, Lisa Kudrow, Lyle Lovett (103 min) 00.40 Noc kobiet - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 01.35 Intymne spotkania: Zakazane żądze - serial erotyczny, USA 1998 02.05 Miłosny szantaż (Love Walked in) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Juan Campanella, wyk. Denis Leary, Terence Stamp (87 min) 03.35 Błękitna laguna (The Blue Lagoon) - film przygodowy, USA 1980, reż. Randal Kleiser, wyk. Brooke Shields, Christopher Atkins, Leo McKern, William Daniels (100 min) 05.20 Aligator z bagien - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania Wizja Jeden 07.00 The Monkees - serial komediowy, USA 1966, reż. Robert Rafelson, wyk. David Jones, Mickey Dolenz, Peter Tork, Michael Nesmith (30 min) 07.30 Znad krawędzi - program sportowy 08.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 08.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Anne Charleston, Elaine Smith, Paul Keane, Guy Pearce (30 min) 09.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować - program kulinarny 10.30 Metamorfoza - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Cosby - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 15.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 15.30 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Dejczer, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.30 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 19.00 Star Trek - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Gary Lockwood (45 min) 20.00 Żądła (Stingers) - serial sensacyjny, Australia, reż. David Cameron/Poul Maloney/Russel Burton, wyk. Peter Phelps, Anita Hegh, Ellen Mackenzie, Ian Stenlake (60 min) 21.00 Policyjne taśmy wideo - program dokumentalny 22.00 Zapasy na śmierć i życie (Celebrity Death Match) - serial animowany (30 min) 22.30 Pękać ze śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Brutalna rzeczywistość - program dokumentalny 23.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.30 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 01.00 Zdrówko (Cheers) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, John Ratzenberger (30 min) 01.30 Taxi - serial komediowy, USA 1978-83, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Danny DeVito, Christopher Lloyd, Andy Kaufman, Tony Danza (30 min) 02.00 Żądła (Stingers) - serial sensacyjny, Australia, reż. David Cameron/Poul Maloney/Russel Burton, wyk. Peter Phelps, Anita Hegh, Ellen Mackenzie, Ian Stenlake (60 min) 03.00 Los gliniarza (Valentine's Day) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Duane B. Clark, wyk. Gary McDonald, Rea Dawn Chong, Ben Gazzara, Randy Quaid (105 min) Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.30 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 12.30 Teleshopping 13.00 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 17.30 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Wzgórze (The Hill) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1965, reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Sean Connery, Ian Hendry, Harry Andrews, Michael Redgrave (122 min) Więźniowie silnie strzeżonego zakładu karnego w północnej Afryce protestują przeciwko nieludzkim warunkom pobytu... 22.20 Seks kontra kung-fu - film fabularny, Hongkong, reż. Ho Fan, wyk. Wang Fu, Yee Nan Shee 00.10 Hot Nights 00.40 Program muzyczny Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 13.15 Top Shop 17.55 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.55 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 20.00 Top Shop 21.15 Stellina - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyk. Andrea Del Boca, Riccardo Darin 22.20 Top Shop 00.10 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Siedemnaście mgnień wiosny - serial wojenny, ZSRR 09.00 Znaki zodiaku - serial animowany, Chiny 1996 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Bohaterowie - serial wojenny, USA 14.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.30 Ochotnicy - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Znaki zodiaku - serial animowany, Chiny 1996 16.30 Space Music - program muzyczny 17.00 Art. of Design - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 17.30 Portrety: Weterynarz - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 17.45 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.00 Cross Road Caffe - kurs języka angielskiego 18.30 Islam (1/2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 22.00 Wszechnica Telewizyjna WSSE i TMT - program edukacyjny 00.00 Opiekunka (The Babysitter) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Guy Ferland, wyk. Alicja Silverstone, J.T. Walsh, Jeremy London, Nick Katt (85 min) TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Jan Boży 09.15 In corpore sano... (14) - gimnastyka 09.25 Od Bogurodzicy do Mazurka Dąbrowskiego - program edukacyjny 09.50 Krzyż - drzewo kwitnące - reportaż 10.00 Europa: W ojczyźnie Wikingów (1) - film krajoznawczy 10.30 Jan Paweł II w Portugalii - film dokumentalny 11.00 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Życie na pustyni - film przyrodniczy 11.45 Drogami Europy: Carcassonne - program krajoznawczy 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Pomordowanym i poległym na wschodzie - relacja z uroczystości 13.00 Lumen 2000: Afrykańska tradycja i wiara chrześcijańska - magazyn 13.30 Malta - film krajoznawczy 14.00 Gwinea Bissau - program duszpasterski 14.30 Na początku była woda - film dokumentalny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Archeologia: Francja - Picardia - film dokumentalny 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Popielec 16.10 Spotkanie z podróżnikiem - rozmowa z p. Ryszardem Piaskiem 16.30 Kaboom - Kazoom - magazyn dla dzieci 16.55 Anglicy i kamienie - film dokumentalny 17.25 Misje: Aby świat żył - program duszpasterski 17.55 Jezu, ufam Tobie - film dokumentalny o św. Faustynie Kowalskiej 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Ojciec Święty w Licheniu - film dokumentalny 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Filmujemy Czad - Afryka, tradycje, rozwój - film dokumentalny 19.55 Być księdzem - reportaż 20.20 Drogami Europy: Cannes - program krajoznawczy 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Głowa - film dokumentalny 21.30 Magiczna Italia: Piemont (13) - film krajoznawczy 22.00 Marcelino chleb i wino - film fabularny 23.30 Muzeum Wojska Polskiego - film dokumentalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu